The Captain's Daughter
by shdw dncr
Summary: A young orphan girl becomes Hook's adoptive daughter. Her tom-boy nature gets her into wild adventures, but also leads her to trouble, especially when dealing with the famous Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go! I just had a little pirate girl running around my head and I asked her to share her story with me. This is the beginning of what she told me! Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

Vanessa sat in silence on the floor as the oldest kid in the orphanage sat down on the bed in the middle of the room to start another story like she always did every night. Vanessa brushed her mousey brown bangs out of her eyes and folded her arms around her knees, pulling them tight against her chest. Maybe Rose would tell a story about that girl trapped in an awful tower with the evil witch who was keeping her there. Or, maybe she would tell a story about that boy who got captured by pirates and had to fight them to the death. (She liked that one.) Or, even better…

"Okay, now, settle down," Rose said in her sweet little voice to the noisy kids. She cleared her throat, tucking a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, and folded her hands like always. Her crystal blue eyes looked out over her audience and shone like twinkling stars. "Once upon a time," she started, "there were three children. Their names were Wendy, John, and Michael."

Many of the children squealed in delight, knowing what kind of story they were going to be hearing that night. They soon quieted again, listening intently to Rose. Vanessa just grinned to herself and hunkered down for the story. The stories about Peter Pan were her favorites. She didn't care about the three kids. She didn't even care about the Lost Boys who hung out with the "oh-so-special" Peter Pan. What she couldn't wait for were the pirates. She adored the pirates and looked up to Captain James Hook with the utmost respect. Pan was just a punk who thought he could stand a chance against pirates and somehow managed to cut off Hook's left hand.

She thought back to the first argument she had had with the other boys. They were acting out some of Pan's adventures and were deciding who could be pirates and who could be Lost Boys. They didn't want Vanessa to join because "she was a girl and that wouldn't be fair." That was three months ago when she first came to this stupid orphanage and it still made her clench her teeth angrily. That was when she had a grown-up cut her shoulder-length hair to a pixie cut to look more like a guy but asked her to keep her bangs at eye-level. She had always liked the feel of them sweeping across her forehead so she kept them. She had proven to them time and time again after that that she could handle herself and was often the only pirate to stay alive, leading to a showdown between herself and Timothy, the only red-haired, freckle-faced kid of the bunch who always liked to be Peter Pan. They were pretty evenly matched—fifty-one to fifty—Timothy on top.

Vanessa looked across the room to Timothy and found him looking at her. It was more of a challenging, toothy grin which Vanessa gladly returned. There was most definitely going to be another showdown after this story. If it went too long, it would be tomorrow. Either way, Vanessa was determined to come out on top.

"Vanessa! Timmy!" Rose snapped. "Cut it out, you two!"

The other kids all looked at them, making Timothy look down sheepishly, his cheeks matching his hair. Vanessa only tossed her head with a stubborn scowl. Rose cleared her throat again with a sweet smile and continued with the story. Every time, Wendy, John, and Michael went to Never Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell to go be with the Lost Boys. What was different was what happened after that. One time, Rose told of an adventure with the Indians. Another time was with both Indians and pirates. A third was with pirates and mermaids. She switched it up every time, making a completely different story. Vanessa liked that but she never went to Rose to tell her so, feeling herself too girly whenever she thought about it.

Vanessa's ears perked when Rose said the magic word: _pirates_. She turned her head back to Rose and paid the utmost attention, hanging on every detail. The only details she ignored were her disgraceful descriptions of Captain Hook. That man was a genius, not a coward. He could come up with the most maniacal (yes, she knew what the word meant—looking it up in a dictionary helped) schemes to destroy Pan and planned everything out to the minutest (she used a dictionary for that one, too) detail. Somehow, though, Peter Pan always won, beating Hook at his own game. Vanessa had always said that if she joined Hook's crew, she would be sure to show Pan who was boss.

The other kids didn't appreciate her enthusiasm, though. They complained that she was too rough in their games and wasn't being fair. She would sneak to the base of the Lost Boys (the kitchen), learn of their plan, and go back to the pirate ship (the bathroom) to plan out with her crewmates how to beat them. The kids who were pirates didn't mind, but the others always complained. Every time, they did everything they could to keep Vanessa out, but, every time, she still managed to get their plans. On more than one occasion, she had kidnapped a Lost Boy and dragged him back to the pirate ship for "interrogation" which usually had something to do with noogies and the bathtub full of water. A stop had been put to the bath tub, but Vanessa still had her ways of interrogation. She always made the kidnapped Lost Boy swear to never tell another soul what transpired (again, dictionary) in that bathroom, keeping "her ways" secret. After every game session (even if they weren't successful), Vanessa pointed her cardboard sword in the air and roared, "Pirates rule! Lost Boys drool!"

Vanessa grinned, hiding it in her knees as she listened to Rose tell about the fight on the pirate ship between Peter and Hook over Wendy. She couldn't wait for the next fight; she was itching for it. She just knew that Timothy was going down.

As usual, however, Peter Pan won and carried Wendy to safety while Captain Hook ran away with the monstrous, ticking crocodile at his heels. Rose finished with a beautiful smile and sent the awed children to bed with a wave of her hand as she got up to go turn off the light. The kids scrambled into their beds in both that room and the room across the hallway. She made sure all the kids were in their beds in both rooms before turning out the lights and going back to her own bed.

Vanessa lay in her bed for hours, simply staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, nor did she want to. She was too busy thinking about the adventures she could have as part of Captain James Hook's crew—battles to the death, sneaking into Indian territory or even the Lost Boys' lair, stealing things out of the joy of it, and even more.

"If I could join his crew," she whispered, looking out the window, "I'd be the best pirate in the world." She got up and went over to the window. She opened the latch very gently, being sure not to wake anyone up, cracked the window open, and slipped out onto the balcony. She looked up to the spring night sky, trying to find the right star. "Second star to the right…" she said softly, searching the stars, "…and straight on 'til morning…" Giving up, she just saluted to the entire night sky and announced with glittering chocolate eyes, "Captain James Hook! Vanessa Hodgens, reporting for duty, SIR!"

* * *

_Let me know your input about this! Reviews are always welcome!_

_love~shdw dncr_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty! Sorry to leave you all hanging right off the bat, but here's my next installment of Vanessa's story! I hope to update much more quickly after this! Enjoy!_

_Oh, and just as a note, I'm trying to go with info from the book by J.M. Barrie, but if I accidentally put in a couple details from Disney or something, just go with it. I don't own any of it except for my darling Vanessa._

* * *

Just like Vanessa hoped, there was another Lost Boys vs. Pirates game with a couple of the girls acting as mermaids, just for the excuse of watching. All of them knew about the ongoing rivalry between Timothy and Vanessa. They wanted to see who would win the next bout. Just as they suspected, there was a match between them and, as about half of them hoped, Vanessa won, making the score between them fifty-one to fifty-one—dead even. They were hoping for more than just one bout, as there had been multiple times in the past, but no such addition occurred. It turned out that one of the Lost Boys got hurt and, with him out of the game, the Lost Boys were outnumbered. Despite protests, the grown-ups called off the game to avoid other injuries. None of the children could wait for the next match, particularly Vanessa and Timothy.

However, it never happened.

Rose, the girl who always told the children stories, suddenly fell ill and became so sick that she was taken to the hospital. She never returned to the orphanage. Though the children were never told what happened to her, they all knew. They all knew she died. Soon, the children lost the will to continue playing that game as it reminded them of the stories Rose told. They moved on to other games and forgot all about Peter Pan. The only one who still hung on was Vanessa. She tried time and time again to get the others to play. She even went to Timothy just to pick a fight. Much to her surprise and dismay, he just turned around and left her alone.

She became depressed after that. She was a fraction of the girl the children and adults knew her to be. She didn't know what to think or do with herself. Besides her half-eaten meals and somewhat-existent sleeping, she spent much of her time out on the balcony, looking up at the stars, dreaming about Never Neverland, and being a pirate under the command of Captain James Hook.

Vanessa was outside one of these nights when she made a wish. She closed her eyes and whispered with all her heart, "I wish I could be a real pirate."

Soon afterwards, she nodded off to sleep. She was rudely awakened by a loud bang on the roof. She bolted to her feet with a gasp and looked around for the source, not realizing it came from the roof until she heard voices.

"I must say, Mr. Smee, that that was probably your worst rowboat landing yet."

"I apologize, Cap'n. I'll definitely try better next time."

"No matter, Smee. There probably won't even be a next time. I don't see us coming back any time soon."

Vanessa whipped around and stared up at the roof and the two men making their way down the sloped side. Her eyes widened and she shakily pointed at one of them, her heart pulsing wildly in recognition. "You're…you're…"

The man smiled slyly, took off his plumed hat with his left and only hand, and bowed at the waist. "Good evening, young lady. I see you already know who I am, but I believe introductions are in order in any case." He nimbly jumped from the shingles to the balcony while his cohort made the jump with a little more effort.

Just looking at him, Vanessa couldn't help but sense he was a man of importance, stature, and pride. He dressed in a highly fashionable and kingly way that reflected, especially to the orphan's eyes, riches beyond imagination. His skin was pale and his blue eyes cold and harsh under his black curls, but none of these features demanded as much attention as the hook in the position of his right hand. With any movement, it gleamed with a silver light, reflecting the moon's soft rays and contorting them into a pallid and almost disturbing nature. Perhaps the most extraordinary part of his appearance was the strange contraption he held in his mouth, tucked in the corner of his grin—a sort of cigar holder that allowed him to smoke two cigars at once—a thing unheard of in an orphanage.

He replaced his hat and took the cigar smoker from his lips. "This is my boatswain, Mr. Smee. I, my dear, am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger." Still retaining his upturned lips, he slid the smoker between his teeth. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Vanessa couldn't help but stare at the pirate she so admired and felt a cold sweat trickle down her back which made her shudder. His voice was smooth and filled with elegance, but she couldn't help but feel this sort of blackness underneath. To her, his voice was dangerous and yet inviting at the same time.

"Va-vanessa Hodgens…" At first weak, her voice came back to her and she gave a small, tentative smile in return with a bow as well. "At your service, Captain."

Hook examined her in silence, tapping his chin lightly with his hook. He let out a puff of smoke and handed the double smoker to Smee who took it without question and immediately put out the cigars before tucking it inside his plain brown coat. Hook walked a circle around Vanessa, his boots clicking on the wood. The orphan stood still and somewhat uncomfortably. She wanted to shift her weight but resisted the urge, not sure what kind of image she would project to the well-known pirate. It felt like he was determining whether to leave her there, take her with, or kill her on the spot. Hook stopped circling, facing her again, seemed about to say something, but then stopped. His eyes twinkled and his mouth pulled into a smirk.

"At ease, dear girl. You look like you're about to walk the plank."

Vanessa immediately took in a sharp breath and relaxed. She had been thinking about what she would do if she ever met her idol, but nervousness never crossed her mind. Now, it consumed her and made her mind race with multiple outcomes of this meeting instead of the single one she had been so sure of. She closed her eyes to refocus, but they flew open along with another intake of air at the sudden coldness of the iron hook under her chin, propping it up. She stared into the eyes of Hook and a variety of emotions flowed through her. Her eyes were first wide with fear, then calm, then somewhat anxious, and then seemed to glitter with excitement as a smile grew on her face.

_I'm standing here with Captain James Hook…__the_ _Captain of the Jolly Roger! I can't believe this! He's actually here! He must have heard me that night—that's the only explanation! Does this mean he'll allow me into his crew?_

Hook went almost nose-to-nose with her, looking amused. "Why the sudden change of heart? Do you fear me? Is that why you smile? To hide something?" He paused, staring into her eyes. "No…no, there is no lie… You _are_ happy with this engagement." He removed his hook and strode back over to his boatswain. "Smee, ready the parchment."

Vanessa's hand went to her neck and rubbed the cold spot as she stared at the two men who went over to the small desk on the balcony. She blinked, confused. "Parchment? What for?"

Smee looked up as he took out an ink bottle from his coat, plunking it on the desk. "He's—"

"I'm adopting you, dear girl," Hook said smoothly. "We must keep up appearances in your world, you know. They won't appreciate it very well if we just up and off with you." He turned back to Smee with a dismissing wave of his hand to Vanessa. She would have blown up at that—in her mind disrespectful-gesture if she hadn't been so confused. She had never seen this done before—especially in that way.

Smee pulled out a quill, tucked the end of it in his mouth, and pulled out a roll of parchment that was tied with string, deftly undoing the knot and smoothing out the old paper. He pulled out the stopper from the ink bottle, dipped the quill, and held it at the ready. "Ready, Captain."

Vanessa just stared incredulously as Hook started pacing in front of her, completely ignoring her as he looked up at the sky with his hand behind his back and his hook out in front of him, bobbing with his words as he dictated.

"I, Captain James Hook, do hereby adopt…"

"Vanessa Hodgens," she provided when the pause was too long, annoyed that he hadn't remembered her name. She could feel her old self coming back, but she still had her uncertainties.

"—Ms. Vanessa Hodgens. I do swear to raise her and care for her to the best of my abilities. She shall be like my very own daughter until she—or I—cease to draw breath." He stopped where he was, tapping his cheek again. He looked at Smee. "What do you think, Mr. Smee?"

"I think it marvelous, Cap'n." He finished scrawling the last few words. "Not a mite more needed."

"You need to sign it," Vanessa said plainly, still with a hint of annoyance. She hated being left out of this.

"Yes, yes, of course," Hook replied with barely a glance over his shoulder. He took the quill from Smee and signed in flowing letters, _Captain Jas. Hook_. "There we are, Mr. Smee. You may now post it on the door and off we will be."

Vanessa looked back and forth between them as Smee pulled out a small dagger and walked past her to the door. She backed off from him and let him pass, heading over to her new Captain and father.

"What is it, my dear," Hook asked, touching her back with his hook and making her stop. "You seem rather unhinged. Not at all like the girl I had heard time and time again wish she were a part of my crew."

Vanessa hesitated. "Well, um…well…" She didn't know what to say. It had been very sudden. Before this all happened, she had worked out to a T in her mind what she would say and what would happen, but what just transpired before her was not at all what she had expected. She froze when his fingers ran across her forehead, pulling her angled bangs to the side.

"A very interesting haircut," he mused. "You almost don't look like a girl." She whipped around, finally fuming, to answer, but he cut her off. "There we are! That's the fire I recognize in you!" He paused as Smee made a bang on the door as he drove the dagger into it, pinning the parchment to the door. He gave his new daughter another sly smile, pushing her over to the roof. "I hope to see that fire more often than you have tonight, young Vanessa."

* * *

_Love it or hate it, I do appreciate reviews! Please tell me what you think!_

_Luv ~ shdw_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's been a while, but I'm still here. I've just been really busy. Vanessa's kinda been nudging me (aka poking me repeatedly) so here's her next installment. Enjoy!_

* * *

Vanessa was a little scared and surprised when the rowboat lifted off the roof when Smee started rowing. The initial fear subsiding when the three pirates were fully air-borne, Vanessa looked over the side of the boat and gazed in awe at the little dolls of people in the streets of their playhouse. They just looked so tiny!

Hook turned from his place at the bow and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "No, no, dear girl, look up! Look up and around you!"

She did and her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide and sparkling with delight. The night sky was a deep midnight blue and the stars looked like specks of glitter that had been strewn everywhere by a careless hand. Some were larger than others and shone more brightly; some even winked at the tiny boat and its passengers.

"_This_ is your future, Vanessa!" Hook said with his arms open to the sky before him. "Let the freedom caress your being and whisper sweet things in your ears! Let the wind fill your soul with joy and pride! _This_ is the calling of a pirate, young Vanessa!" He looked back down at the girl behind him. His face held a smile that reflected the power in his dark eyes and she was captivated by that smile—those eyes. "Freedom! Power! Glory! Is something hindering you? Knock it away and trample it beneath your feet! Are there those who oppose you? Then death to the fool that dares to stand in your way!"

He paused and silence settled in around them once more aside from the scrapings of Smee's rowing paddles. Hook broke his entrancing gaze on his new daughter and held out his only hand with a gentler, inviting smile. "Come."

Vanessa blinked at his movement and stared at the offered hand for a few moments before taking it. Hook's cold hand enveloped hers and he pulled her to her feet, leading her to the bow to stand just in front of him. His hand fell on her shoulder and he pushed her chin up with a gentle nudge from his iron hook.

"Chin up, close your eyes, and listen," he whispered in her right ear. "Listen to the freedom, the power, and the glory… Listen…they're whispering to you right now… What do they say…?"

Vanessa closed her eyes and did as he said, but it was hard to listen when she was so concentrated on him. His presence was overwhelming in her mind. Through his touch, she could feel his strength, not just of body, but of mind. His very essence teemed with power and…something she couldn't grasp. She swallowed and shakily shook her head. "I…I don't hear them…"

"Don't focus on me, child!" Hook hissed in her ear, at first forcefully, but it was gentle by the end of the sentence. "Tell me," he whispered. "Tell me what they say…"

Vanessa tried to concentrate at first, but then her mind wandered with the freedom that only a child possesses. She heard the wind whistling past her and felt its uplifting breezes blowing about her.

"_Welcome…"_

She smiled gleefully, her eyes still closed. "I hear them!"

"_Welcome…"_

In the beginning, she could hear one voice, one sound. Then, she heard multiple voices in chorus, each slightly different and distinct from each other. The breezes grew warmer as they embraced her and her nose filled with the scent of salt.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at Hook who was still standing behind her. His face was that of pride as he looked down below the boat. He glanced at Vanessa and then looked down again.

Vanessa followed his gaze and her chocolate eyes danced with delight as she clung to the bow of the ship to lean over the edge. Below them was an island. It looked to be in the shape of a crescent, but it was dark and difficult to see the full shape. She could see, however, campfires spotting the land with bright orange glows. In the lagoon was a ship, lightly illuminated by lamps spread throughout it that cast beautiful red-orange hues. She felt butterflies flutter within her as they neared the ship in a slow descent.

"Welcome, child," said Captain Hook, "to Neverland."


End file.
